Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7(14-y)+3(-11y-10)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{14-y}{)} + 3(-11y-10) $ $ {98-7y} + 3(-11y-10) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 98-7y + {3(}\gray{-11y-10}{)} $ $ 98-7y {-33y-30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7y - 33y} + {98 - 30}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-40y} + {98 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-40y} + {68}$ The simplified expression is $-40y+68$